Why didn't you Fell In love with Me
by KloEE-chan
Summary: Kagura drank a potion which make guys fell in love with her, but how come a certain sadist wasn't affected? An Okikagu fan fiction.


**Title: Why didn't you Fell In love with Me**

**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairings: OkitaXKagura**

**Genre: Romance, one-shot**

**Summary: Kagura drank a potion which make guys fell in love with her, but how come a certain sadist wasn't affected? An Okikagu fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GINTAMA**

**In Yorozuya**

" Ne… Gin-can…." Kagura asked the lazy samurai.

"Hm?" the samurai replied while continue reading his favorite jump.

"What is loved?"

"Ah….. that's … love is like addiction… you know just like how I love my parfaits and pachinko." Gin replied lazily.

"Is that so aru?" Kagura ask while tilting her head.

"Stop saying nonsense Gin-san! Kagura-chan… love is…." Before Shinpachi can say anything kagura already left. "kagura-chan…" Shinpachi say while having tears in his eyes.

Kagura was walking on the street, while holding her purple parasol.

"Just what is love?" Kagura said while she sighed.

"Hey! Young lady drink this and you'll know what love is." An old man said while he gave a potion to Kagura.

"What's this old man?" Kagura asked (of course rudely).

"Oh that's just a potion , I sell many potions at that shop over there." The old man said as he pointed at a black shop.

"Then I want a 'Sukonbu' potion." Kagura said.

" Sorry but we don't have that kind of potion."

"Tch… useless….. fine I'll drink that just make sure this doesn't have any payment or else I'll beat the crap out of you." Kagura said as she drank the potion.

"Y-yes… it's for free." The old man sweat dropped

After Kagura drank it he went out of the shop.

The vermillion haired girl continues to hummed while walking, when a guy accidentally bumped into her. "hey! Watch wher-" the guy didn't get to finish what he was supposed to say when she looked at Kagura.

"What?!" Kagura replied.

(The guy's point of view: Kagura is shining.)

"Tsu-"

"Tsu?"

"TSUNDERE! QUEEN MARRY ME!" the guy said as he kneeled down.

"Wha-?"

The people around her looked at her. Then she looked at the people and shouted "Don't look!'

(The guys' POV: Cute… Tsundere… Queen!)

The other guys surrounded Kagura.

"PLS. MARRY ME!"

"No, Me!"

"NO!ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Kagura shouted as she shot bullets to the guys, they all fainted but immediately stand up.

"KAGURA-SAMA HIT ME MORE!"

"NO ME!"

The guys started fighting over Kagura again and Kagura took this as a chance to run.

**In A Small Opening**

Kagura is hiding behind the garbage. '_What are they? Are they zombies? No matter how much I shoot them they stand up again! Why are they chasing me anyway?" _she thought

_*Clang *_

As Kagura hear the sound she hide behind the trash can, she quickly grabbed her parasol and was about to shoot whoever it was but what she found is a drunken guy with a sunglass sleeping on the floor. "MADAO? What are you doing here I bet you lost in pachinko again uh-huh. What a looser-aru." She said while she picked her nose with her pinky. ( A habit which she has taken from Gin)

"Oh! Yorozuya no ojou-chan! What are you doing he-"

"MADAO? What's wrong?" she asked as she slapped both side of his cheeks as if there were mosquitos.

(MADAO'S POV: WHEN HAVE YOU BECOME THIS BEAUTIFUL…Tsundere!)

"Ojou-chan… nope Queen let's get married?" hasegawa said as he grabbed both of her tiny hands .

"HA?!"

" I promise I will take good care of you and be with you fore-" before he could finish talking Kagura punch him and ran away from him but that didn't stop MADAO from chasing her.

"there she is …, kagura-sama!" one of the guys shouted while chasing her.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" she shouted.

**AT THE PARK**

Okita Sougo , Shinsengumi's 1st Squad Captain was sleeping on his favorite bench in the park with his eyes covered by his favorite eye mask.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

He took of his eye mask, _'this voice… China?' _he thought.

Then suddenly there's a huge shake on the ground. _'Earthquake?'_

He then spotted a familiar red-head China girl running away with guys chasing her. He smirked and took his bazooka from who knows where and shoot it to the guys who's behind her.

"You're lucky that I'm here to save yo-" He didn't finish his line when Kagura looked at her.

"Sadist? What don't tell me you also wanted to marry me? Heh! Admit it you like me!" Kagura said arrogantly

"In your dreams, China your too flat to be my type." Okita replied with his usual deadpan voice.

"TEME!" Kagura was about to hit her when the sadist spoke again. "Why are you shining anyway? and why are you acting like a Tsundere?"

"Huh? What are you saying? … Ah so that's why they want to get marry with me…" kagura replied innocently.

This time Okita got angry and wanted to kill those guys, who wanted to marry his China, yes HIS China. But being a good emotion hider he is he manage not to show any emotion.

"I wonder what happened. After I drank that potion….THAT POTION!" she shouted.

"Potion?"

"THAT OLD MAN IS GONNA PAY!"

**At the Black Shop**

"You old man what have you done to me?" Kagura shouted as she grabbed the poor old man's collar.

"Stop killing the poor old man China, aren't you glad even though you're a flat chested monster he give you a chace to let people love you! Isn't that gre-" before the sadist could finish his line an umbrella was sent flying to his face but due to his great reflex he manage to dodge it.

"Shut up I don't have time to deal with you!" Kagura shouted as she returned her attention to the old man and said "NOW SPEAK!"

"I-I thought that you wanted to learn what love is so I gave you a potion that make all guys fell in ,love with you." The old man replied weakly.

""You…. I'll kill you later but wait how come he didn't fell in love with me?" Kagura asked as she pointed at Sougo.

"I-I don't know…."

"Heh! That's easy your too ugly to be my type." The sadist replied.

Kagura was trying her best to ignore that comment but deep inside she was really hurt.

"So how do I get rid of this potion?"

"You have to kiss the one you love"

SILENCE~

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I DON'T LIKE ANYONE!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry but that's the only choice…"

"I'LL KILL YOU! Wait a minute what if I kiss Gin-chan?"

This made Okita angry. He grabbed her wrist and pulls her into a kiss.

Kagura was shocked that she didn't even moved. Okita parted the kiss and smirked at the flushed and shock face of Kagura.

The guys that were chasing kagura stopped and wonder what they were doing.

"See... you're cured" Okita said with a teasing tone.

Kagura snapped back to her senses blushed like a tomato "I.. uh…. " Kagura didn't finish what she was supposed to say because she has already ran away.

Okita simply chuckled and went out of the shop but was stopped by the old man. "Wait… Young boy…"

'Oh you're still here' Okita said completely forgetting the old man's existence.

"Why didn't you fell in love with her I'm sure that potion was made to make guys fell for her.'"

Okita smiled. Yes he smiled a smile that makes fan girls go wild. "That's because I've been in loved with her all this time."

**End**

**A/N: My first okikagu fic so how is it? Thanks for reading it . Sorry or the wrong grammar. I'm writing a sequel for this story **

**Title: China, I love you**

***OMAKE***

**Gin: Why is my screening shorter even though I am the main character?**

**Shin: Gin-san this is an OkiKagu fan fiction so it's natural that Kagura chan and okita san has more screening than us.**

**Gin: SHUT UPMEGANE! That's the reason why your still 8.**

**Shin: *ANGER MARK* GIN-SAN THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY RANK! AND DID YOU JUST CALL ME MEGANE?**

**Gin: Oi stupid author why is my screening short even though I'm the great Gin-san!**

**Shin: HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!**

**Author: Sorry gin-san but I can write you one!**

**Gin: really like what?**

**Author: hm... GINXHIJI FAN FICTION**

**Gin: okay don't need to write one (GLOOMY)**

**Author: is that so?**

**Shin: what about me?**

**Author: *sigh* (disappointed)**

**Shin: HEY WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK?**

**Author: sorry Shin…(*whispers: but your useless)**

**Shin: Oi! **


End file.
